1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device and a method of optimizing brightness of a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a device and a method of establishing or determining the optimum brightness of a liquid crystal display panel during a fabricating process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of the information and communication industries, there has been an increasing demand for display devices which are small, light weight, thin, possessing high resolution, and driven at a low power. According to the increasing demand for such display devices, liquid crystal display devices which use an organic light emitting feature have been developed.
Liquid crystal display devices display characters and letters by using an electro-optic property of a liquid crystal. Liquid crystal display devices have several advantages due to their excellent color reproducibility, low power consumption, and thinness. Accordingly, liquid crystal display devices are being used widely.
Liquid crystal display devices are generally classified as a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The passive matrix type liquid crystal display includes a super twisted-nematic (STN) liquid crystal display device, and the active matrix type liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display device. The passive matrix type liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal layer that is injected between two substrates on which electrodes are disposed to be crossing each other. A back light is placed in a lower part of the liquid crystal display panel to be used as a light source. A drive integrated circuit (IC) drives the liquid crystal display panel.
However, the liquid crystal display panels have non-uniform thicknesses depending on materials, process variables, errors, and so on. Further, the liquid crystal display panels have irregular brightnesses despite being subjected to identical voltage conditions caused by differences in the refraction angles of liquid crystals. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display panels require a process to control the respective operating voltage (Vop) of the liquid crystal display panel during each fabricating process to display characters and letters with an optimum brightness.
In related liquid crystal display panels, the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel is controlled to correspond to a standard brightness of a standard liquid crystal display panel after the standard brightness of the standard liquid crystal display panel is recognized or determined. However, such a control method is highly dependant on production workers and leads a difference in quality and a decrease in the productivity thereof.
In order to solve such problems, one method that detects the brightness of each part of the liquid crystal display panel by using several sensors, and controls an operating voltage thereof according to an average value of the detected brightness. However, the method is difficult in controlling the brightness thereof uniformly and accurately since the amount of light from each part is irregular, and properties of each sensor are different.